Scoobies Are Go
by Cranston
Summary: What woould the post S7 organisation be like if Xander and Andrew had a hand in designing it?


I own none of the characters portrayed herein, nor the idea of the equipment. This is a ONE-SHOT people, but if you like the idea enough, feel free to run with it.

* * *

Orbit - ICWSR Listening Post

"Sydney to ICWSR…Sydney to ICWSR…"

"This is ICWSR, what seems to be the trouble Sydney." This was the job of novice Watchers in the new millennium, to monitor the world for situations beyond the abilities of local teams.

"We have a potentially apocalyptic situation here, mate. A Dark Mage has holed up in the Sydney Opera House behind an army of vampires and demons and intends to create a Hellmouth. Research indicates he will be ready at midnight, Sydney time. Local forces are insufficient to deal with this. Were approached a the local ICWSR team and they suggested that the, ah, 'Scoobies', could deal with this."

"ICWSR copies. Help is on the way."

* * *

Undisclosed island location - ICSWR HQ

The aged man sat at his desk. It seemed sometimes that he had arrived at Sunnydale High School only yesterday to train his Slayer, but it had been over 15 years. Seven on the frontlines, then eight rebuilding and up-dating the council. When Xander and Andrew had approached him with their idea, he had nearly laughed them out of his office…

"ICWSR Orbital Station to Mr Giles." This came from an apparent photograph of the Earth from orbit. Flicking a switch, Rupert Giles revealed the video-link that had hidden behind it.

"Giles here. Location and Situation report." Blasted technology.

"Sydney, Australia. Dark Mage and massed Vampires and or demons. Apocalypse warning. Local team requests Scoobies." was the crisp response.

"Understood. Try to get more information from the authorities, I'll send the team."

"Affirmative." The screen went blank and Giles pressed another button.

"Scooby's 1, 2 and Gadget to the lounge." he ordered.

Quickly the required individuals filled the room. Xander Harris and Faith LeHane, assigned as 'Scooby 1' were first. Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Daniel Osbourne, Kennedy Blunt, Jonathan 'Jon' O'Neill, Casey Ryback and Kate Lockley, collectively known as 'Scooby 2' were soon after. 'Gadget' as Andrew insisted he be called was last, but all were assembled within two minutes.

"What's the what?" the years had hardened Xander, but his speech patterns were unchanged.

"We have a situation in Sydney, Australia. It would appear that a Dark Mage has taken over the Sydney Opera House with an army of Demons and Vampires and intends to create a new Hellmouth. We have six hours."

'Gadget' spoke up "I've modified the Mole to work under water, so they can tunnel up in the middle of them from the dock."

"Once Boytoy 'n' me have cased the joint, we'll join up with the local team to form a diversion."

"Sounds like a plan. Xander, you and Faith leave now, we need more information." ordered Giles.

"You got it G-Man." was the smart reply.

Both the former carpenter and reformed Slayer turned to one of the wall mounted paintings. Gripping a wall decoration each, they were expecting the section of wall which rotated, taking them from view.

"Jon, Load Pods 2 and Epsilon. Unless the situation changes, The Mole can tunnel up from the harbour bed and the rest of you follow with respirators."

The young clone looked almost bored "You're the man with the plan." he replied.

"Go."

"Gone." and Jon, along with the rest of 'Scooby 2' turned to an express elevator hidden behind a false wall, which they filed into.

* * *

Xander and Faith were each sliding into seats designed expressly for them. Once seated, the pair were swiftly dropped down into the depths of the island. Once the correct level was reached, a lateral motion was introduced until they slid into the fast-reaction vehicle and effective flagship of the ICWS.

"Pre-flight complete, we're in the green." reported Faith.

As the pool concealing their launch-pad retracted, Xander spoke into his mike. "Scoobybird 1 ready for lift-off." He relayed. Over the link, they heard the similar report from the other team "Scoobybird 2, locked, loaded and ready for action."

"International Council of World Saving and Rescue acknowledges." Giles' warm voice came over the intercom. "It's time to save the world. Again. Scoobybird's are Go."

As the two advanced machines lifted from their places of concealment, SB-1 rushing ahead of the slower SB-2, Giles heard Andrew murmur "Great Uncle Gerry would be so proud…"

* * *

So, what do you think? The cross, if you didn't get it, was Thunderbirds (With a couple of cameo's from other places.). You've read, so now (_please_!) review. 


End file.
